This study is designed to evaluate the alterations that occur in bladder muscle due to aging. The aim of the study is to determine if aging alters the contractile properties of bladder muscle and its response to stretch and stimulation. Isolated muscle strips are obtained from Fisher 344 rats that are young, middle age, and aged. Ths muscle strips are placed in a muscle bath and both spontaneous activity and stimulated contractions are measured. The muscle strips are stimulated using electrical stimulation and pharmacological stimulation. The drugs selected for use are acetylcholine and norepinephrine. The muscle strips will be stimulated at its resting length, at 150% resting length, at 200% resting length, and at 250% resting length. Each type of stimulation will be delivered to the muscle strip at each of the different levels of length. Thus, the information obtained from this study will demonstrate contractile properties of bladder muscle in young animals, middle age animals, and aged animals in response to electrical stimulation and pharmacologic stimulation at different levels of stretch of the bladder muscle strip. It is planned that this study will indicate the role of the changes within the bladder muscle itself that are associated with aging which influence the voiding dysfunctions that are seen in aged patients.